Alistair
Asaries is a hero, a member of Vengeance Force, and the Prince of Darkness. He is the son of Jack and an unknown mother, the twin brother of Luce, Prince of Light, and cousin of Lily of the Valley and Jackson Vance. He is typically associated with Austy Quinn, Alexa and Mysteriousa. He is about 200 years old and sole ruler of the Dispensia section of the Underworld, which is responsible for emotional persuasion. He is blonde with red eyes, and about 6'3. When Asaries and Luce were born, Jack dispersed them into Earth, fearing they would threaten his position in the Underworld. Luce created the Sun Palace, as he was the embodiment of light. Asaries, however, fell into his shadow, and, to his brother's dismay, stayed antisocial and sheltered in his room, prefering the comfort of the shadows rather than the painful light of the sun. With this, rumor spread that Asaries had died at the age of thirteen, and Luce was held responsible. Before Asaries could confront this, the village of Solera raided the castle. In an attempt to save his brother, Asaries accidentally unleashed his power, sending the whole village to the Dark Dimension. To Luce's depression, he was forced to send Asaries to the same Dimension to fix his mistake by the Sun Council. In the Dark Dimension, time went by faster than Earth time. Being hated, Asaries was chased to the farthest section, called the Shadowlands. He built a castle there, and he sat, grewing resentful. As he was about to unleash an army of darkness, a young hellhound came to his door. Taking it in with the kind sliver he had, he named it Pharaoh, after what he studied as a child. For 170 years in Shadow time, Asaries sat alone and afraid. He learned what he could, and Luce would send letters as often as he could. At 200 years, Asaries grew to look like a 20 year old. No longer a child, he was able to defy the magic of the dimension and go to Earth once more. In a search for his brother, he encountered Missy, his aunt. He engaged in a long fight with her, and defeated her, sending her back to the Underworld. Since he was gone for only 7 years in Earth time, not much had changed. He was still unfamiliar with his terrain, landing in modern-day California, and Luce's palace was in the northern part of Greenland. Adjusting quickly to society, he and his dog trekked the States, until he met Austy Quinn and Alexa. The latter grew irritated with Asaries instantly, but Austy was ecstatic to have a brotherly figure in his life. Since then, the three grew inseparable, living in Alexa's house in Dearborn, Michigan. During the Fall Of Rome, Asaries was able to capture the kingdom of Dispensia from his father, and he now resides there when not in need of missions. After Alexa and Austy's fallout, Austy has currently taken up residence with Asaries, who was more than happy to oblige. Asaries has the same powers as his father, which include hypnosis, teleportation, etc.